disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers Assemble
Avengers Assemble is an animated series, based on the fictional Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, which has been designed to capitalize on the success of the The Avengers. Avengers Assemble will premiere on May 26, 2013,on Disney XD. The series will be a replacement for The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It will air alongside Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ultimate Spider-Man ''. Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau and Steven T. Seagle, a group known as ''Man of Action, have been confirmed to be the executive producers of the series. On the Mighty Marvel Podcast #122 it was revealed the series will debut with an hour long slot featuring episodes 101 and 102 titled "The Avengers Protocol Part 1" and "The Avengers Protocol Part 2", respectively. Premise Falcon (the newest member of The Avengers) is the main eyes and ears of the viewer as he fights evil and saves the world with his teammates (consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor). Plot When he is dying due to his imperfect Super Soldier Serum, Red Skull teams up with MODOK (who upgrades HYDRA's tech) to kidnap Captain America so that he can transfer his mind to a more fit body. After his defeat by a reassembled team of Avengers, Red Skull takes Iron Man's armor for its life support system leaving Tony for dead. The Avengers get Stark to a new armor, but Red Skull attacks them at the mansion and is again defeated. Red Skull plans to take away everything the Avengers hold dear from their lives to their country by trying to have them hated by the people for failing to save the day. To even the playing field, Red Skull brings together his team of power giants called the Cabal where his invitational transmissions are shown to have been received by Attuma, Doctor Doom, and Dracula. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. intercept a transmission and the Avengers remain together to battle the Cabal. To stay close after Avengers Mansion blew up, they set up their base in Avengers Tower. Principal cast *Laura Bailey - Black Widow *Troy Baker - Hawkeye *Chi McBride - Nick Fury *Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man *Bumper Robinson - The Falcon *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America *Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk *Travis Willingham - Thor Additional Cast * Charlie Adler – MODOK * Corey Burton – Dracula * David Kaye – J.A.R.V.I.S., Space Phantom #1 * Maurice LaMarche – Doctor Doom * Chi McBride – Nick Fury * Liam O'Brien – Red Skull * Kevin Michael Richardson – Ulik * J.K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson * Jason Spisak – Justin Hammer Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director *Joe Moeller – Casting Director Development Jeph Loeb, Head of Marvel Television and a producer on the series, stated that the series is intended to closely echo the tone and feel of the 2012 The Avengers film. The series will feature a combination of 2D and CGI animation. Avengers Assemble is believed to be viewed as a continuation of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, though other sources say that has yet to be confirmed. The series is slated to premiere on July 7, 2013, with a 1-hour preview of the series airing on May 26. The first Episode was made available free on iTunes on May 21. External links *Marvel's Avengers Assemble Wiki Category:Disney XD shows Category:Animated Shows